The Puerto Rico Cancer Center was awarded a Cancer Center Support Grant in June 1975. The Center has to date been quite successful in attending to the special needs of the Puerto Rican community. It has succeeded in promoting and establishing a broad based multidisciplinary program in cancer research and in cancer management. It has focused its attention on particular malignancies of high prevalence in the island without neglecting the broader aspects of the cancer problem. The objective now is to continue the development of the Cancer Center at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus, and to consolidate gains made in the past three years so as to continue strengthening our activities related to cancer in basic clinical research, education and training, services, and community programs. A high priority item is to establish demonstration programs in cancer management using the latest findings of research and consonant with the special needs of the Puerto Rican community and sensitive to its cultural idiosyncracies. Another high priority is to provide high quality research through interdisciplinary interactions. An immunobiology core facility was developed and has proved very successful in this respect. It is proposed to develop a core tissue culture laboratory in order to enhance and expand this interdisciplinary interaction. A 12-bed cancer clinical research unit is in the bidding stage and will greatly facilitate clinical research. Another high priority is to continue to provide optimal care to the cancer patient via multidisciplinary approach to his disease. To achieve its objectives the Cancer Center will consolidate existing relations with other University and non-university agencies. Through coordination, resources will be shared. The Cancer Center Program will combine financial and technical resources from the Medical Sciences Campus, the National Cancer Institute, the University of Puerto Rico and the Puerto Rico Department of Health.